¡FELIZ ANIVERSARIO!
by Gochi Glay Lover
Summary: [Crossover loco] Cuando la fantasía se vuelve realidad... ¿Podras soportar estar ahí sin meter tu cuchara? ¡¡PUES NO! ¡¡ENTREN Y CELEBREMOS ESTE ANIVERSARIO! T.T Please... [Cap 2 UP!]
1. Capitulo 1

**¡FELIZ ANIVERSARIO!**

_By: Gochi Glay Lover_

=|= **_Yaoi & Hetero_** =|=

|/| Bien, este es como un auto-regalo, de mi para mi y ustedes ¿La razón? Bien, este día [_18 de Marzo_] cumplo 1 añote de estar inscrita a FF.net y para celebrarlo he hecho este fic, esta algo largo y MUY LOCO y tiene de todo un poco de lo que he hecho hasta el momento en mis fics. Aquí verán personajes y situaciones que si alguna vez te has leído fics míos [como _REVENGE, Torbellino, KISS SHINING_, entre otros] reconocerás. **POR SUPUESTO** que habrá yaoi a borbotones, situaciones locas y cada babosada que a mi mentecilla se le ocurrió desde Enero, que empecé a hacerlo cachito por cachito

Sin mas, espero que les guste, lo he subido a Harry Potter por el hecho que tiene mas HP que otra cosa, ahora si... ¡CELEBREMOS! |/|

| **Harry Potter** | **Gravitation** | **Card Captor Sakura** | ¬.¬ _y demás series que me lleguen a la mente_]

// **_Harry+Draco, Remus+Severus, Shuichi+Yuki, Hermione+Ron_**... _o.O Y cualquier otra pareja rara que se me ocurra en el momento_ //

||-- Los personajes que aparecen en este fic, son usados sin fines de lucro y pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, exceptuando los que son míos, los cuales indico al final --||

**_NOTA: _**_Esta no es una continuación o una historia nueva de mis historias, es un UNIVERSO ALTERNO, en el que uso a mis personajes de varios fics, pero no tiene nada que ver con las historias originales y por ende, no las afecta ni se basa completamente en ellas_

----------

**¡FELIZ ANIVERSARIO!**

_By: Gochi Glay Lover_

"Si, los dolores de cabeza son comunes cuando no duermes bien, ¿cierto?" se repetía constantemente una chica de cabellos negros hasta la mitad de la espalda atados en una trenza, mientras acomodaba sus ya desvencijadas gafas en el puente de su nariz y miraba fijamente al monitor, era ya el cuarto día que prendía la computadora dispuesta a terminarlos, pero por extraño que pareciera, la inspiración se desvanecía justo cuando el documento de Word aparecía en la pantalla.

Miró el reloj de la PC, ya eran las 2 de la madrugada, bueno, 2 con 11 minutos, pero eso no era gran diferencia, dejó escapar un suspiro y cerró todas las aplicaciones, apagó el ordenador y dejó los lentes junto a este mientras se masajeaba las sienes

"Mañana lo intentare de nuevo" pensó apagando la luz de su habitación para luego subir la pequeña escalerilla que daba a su cama, la de "arriba" en una litera, su hermana menor dormía placidamente en la de "abajo" hacía ya mas de 3 horas "Quien fuera ella" murmuro mientras se acomodaba en el colchón y se cubría con un calido cobertor, hacía frío. Bien dice el dicho "Febrero loco, Marzo otro poco"

Cerró los ojos mientras intentaba buscar, entre las miles de locas ideas que se empezaban a formular en su mente soñolienta, las que le serían más adecuadas para sus propósitos

Entonces la encontró, esa era la idea que estaba perdida en su mentecilla hacía días atrás. Como alma que lleva el diablo se levantó, no importaba que fuera ya tarde o que si alguno de sus padres se levantaba tendría un castigo asegurado por desvelarse en lo que ellos consideraban un "vicio"

Prendió la pc y en cuanto esta hubo cargado abrió su mas reciente trabajo, y comenzó a escribir donde se había quedado días atrás

"...Volaba, inclinando su escoba en posiciones raramente vistas y por demás osadas, el viento era lo único que podía sentir en ese momento, en el que deseaba escapar de todo ¿Como era posible que el, un Malfoy, se hubiese dejado llevar por un instinto tan vanal? Y lo peor es que lo había disfrutado... bueno no, ¡Lo peor es que fue con Potter con quien lo había disfrutado!..."

La chica cerró los ojos un momento tratando de visualizar la escena que acaba de escribir y pensando en las palabras adecuadas con las cuales expresar lo que acaba de ocurrírsele

Fue cuando lo sintió, el dolor de cabeza que había disminuido cuando se dispuso a dormir regresaba con mayor fuerza y de pronto todo se volvió negro

- Oye... oye, ¿Estas bien? - la chica podía oír una voz varonil que le llamaba y por un extraño motivo le sonaba tan familiar, pero como la cabeza aun le dolía, no se esforzó por reconocerla

- Si, eso creo -respondió sin abrir los ojos mientras se tocaba la cabeza con su diestra, y entonces lo sintió... ¿Acaso era pasto sobre lo que estaba acostada? Sobresaltada abrió los ojos de golpe y sus negros ojos encontraron unos plateados frente suyo

- ¡Uta maaa! - fue el grito de la chica mientras se ponía de pie de un salto y miraba a su alrededor, árboles, pasto... ¿Eso era un castillo?... ¿Donde rayos se supone que estoy? –pensó volteando su cabeza en varías direcciones con gran celeridad

- Oye, ten mas respeto, chica loca - dijo el dueño de aquellos hipnóticos ojos color plata, la chica volteo a verlo y su sorpresa inicial se acrecent

"Ojos plateados, cabellera rubia clara, pálida piel cubierta con una túnica negra y en su mano derecha una escoba... DIOS MIO... ¡Es imposible...!"

- ¡Eres Draco Malfoy! - gritó la chica de repente, acercándose mas al chico que tenía frente a ella, lucia cercano a los 18, era exactamente como lo vislumbraba... "¡Un momento! ¿En que rayos me estoy fijando en este momento?", pensó, "Se supone que Draco Malfoy es un personaje ficticio, producto de la magnifica imaginación de Rowling y "mancillado" por miles de autores y autoras de fics", incluida ella misma. Como diablos estaba frente a el ¿Era un sueño?

"Seguro que la falta de sueño es la causante de esta alucinación" Se dijo la chica al tiempo que tomaba las mejillas del chico frente a ella y las estiraba fuertemente hacía los lados

- ¡Oye! ¡¿Que demonios haces chiquilla insolente?! -alcanzó a gritar el rubio quitándose de encima las manos de la chica

- Eres real... -susurro la chica mientras le comenzaba a picotear los ojos

- ¡Déjame estúpida sangresucia! ¡¿Esa es la manera de agradecer a tu salvador?!

Pero la chica ya no le miraba, en cambio comenzó a pellizcarse el brazo "¿Estaré soñando?"

- ¡Oye, hazme caso! - le gritó a la chica, nunca le había gustado que lo ignorasen, pero para ese momento la muchacha se estaba golpeando la cabeza contra el árbol mas cercano

- Estoy soñando, Estoy soñando, Estoy soñando...

- ¬-¬ No es un sueño y si no vas a darme las gracias por salvar tu estupido pellejo mudblood yo me largo

Al oír esto, la chica dejó su tortura un momento y se acerco al rubio quien ya daba la vuelta para regresar al castillo

- Oye espera, no me dejes aquí, es de noche… y esta muy oscuro ~.~ - le suplicó tomándole del brazo y poniendo cara de borreguito a medio morir

- ¡Suéltame! - grito el rubio mientras sacudía su brazo frenéticamente tratando de librarse de la chica, pero fallando monumentalmente, puesto que esta no se separaba, parecía sanguijuela

- Nop - respondió la chica algo mareada por la súbita sacudida

- ¡¿Por qué no?! - preguntó de nuevo el rubio a punto de estallar

- Porque no me quiero perder 

- ¿Acaso no eres estudiante de Hogwarts?

- ¡¡¿En verdad estamos en Hogwarts?!! - exclamó de pronto la chica soltando el brazo del Slytherin, el cual solo asinti

- o.O Dios mío, no debí haber cenado tan pesado, este sueño se esta saliendo de los estándares preestablecido por mi locura

- Oye, loca, ¿Qué tanto murmuras? Yo ya me voy, si no quieres quedarte sola de noche a mitad de los jardines del colegio, mejor sígueme, te llevare con el viejo ese

- Esta bien, esta bien, ya voy - dijo la chica caminando detrás del rubio, por un rato no intercambiaron palabras, cada uno parecía estar enfrascado en su propio mundo, por un lado Draco no se explicaba porque diablos ayudaba a esa chica, no sabía nada de ella, por sus ropas seguramente sería sangresucia, sino muggle, lo único fue que mientras volaba tratando de olvidar... olvidar... "eso" apareció un resplandor a pocos metros arriba suyo que lo cegó un poco, cuando pudo recuperar la visión un cuerpo caía del cielo sobre el, como pudo logró atraparlo y llevarlo a tierra firme, volteo a ver a la chica disimuladamente, tenía un par de ojeras y unos lentes muy viejos que le recordaron a los de Potter el día que lo conoció, en la tienda de túnicas.

Sacudió un poco la cabeza, ¿Por qué rayos tenía que relacionar cada suceso con el estupido chico de oro? Sobretodo después de... "eso"

Por otro lado la chica miraba a todos lados encantada, murmurando cosas como "Igualito que en la película" o "Justo como lo imagine"

Aun no sabía como rayos había pasado de estar frente a su Pc a estar en el mundo de Harry Potter, pero si algo había aprendido de leer los libros y de husmear en miles de fanfics, eso era que Dumbledore generalmente tenía la respuesta para todo... ¬¬ aunque en ocasiones fuera muy esquivo para darla

Entonces llegaron, la gárgola que detrás suyo contenía las famosas escaleras de caracol que llevaban al igual de famoso despacho del tan afamado director

- Bien, te dejo, de aquí tú te encargas loca - dijo Draco al llegar

- Bueno, gracias por todo Drakypooh - respondió la chica recalcando cada una de las letras de la ultima palabra

- ¡¿Como me llamaste?! Mi nombre es Draco D.R.A.C.O no Drakypus o como sea que me hallas dicho, además quien rayos eres tu para llamarme por mi nombre, soy Malfoy para ti loca

- Bueno, yo no me llamo loca... o.oU Aunque no sería la primera vez que me llaman así... Pero ese no es el punto, deja de llamarme loca y yo te dejo de llamar D.R.A.K.Y.P.O.O.H

- ¬¬ ¿Como mas quieres que te llame? Si ni siquiera se tu nombre loc... muchacha - respondió Draco ya fastidiado de tratar con esa chica que le sacaba de sus casillas con mas facilidad que Potter... ¡¿De nuevo Potter?! -pensó- ¡Demonios!

- Pues mis amigos me dicen Gochi ^^

- ¿Gochi? ¡¿Que clase de nombre estupido es ese?! Suena mejor loca - soltó Draco de inmediato riendo a carcajadas

- ¡Oyeme! Si a nombre raros nos vamos el tuyo no se queda tan atrás. DRACO MALFOY ¡Ja ja ja ja! - comenzó a reír Gochi mientras el rubio se sonrojaba y sacaba su varita

- Me pagaras este insulto

- Creo que no joven Malfoy 

Una voz a sus espaldas le hizo voltear, el dueño era nada más y nada menos que el director del colegio, que vestía su típica túnica azul oscuro, con algunas estrellitas doradas en ella, sus orbes azules decorados por un par de bellas gafas de media luna sostenidas por su nariz algo ganchuda

- ¡Wow! ¡¡Es Dumbledore!! Este sueño cada vez esta mejor… -comenzó a girar alrededor del viejo examinándolo detenidamente

- Bien, que le parece si pasamos a mi oficina señorita, ya puede retirarse joven Malfoy

- ¡WOPEEEEEEE! ¡¡¡ *¬* Iré a la oficina de Dumbledore, iré a la oficina de Dumbledore, iré a la oficina de Dumbledore!!! –Gochi canturreaba mientras daba pequeños brinquitos rumbo a la gárgola, pero justo cuando esta se movió, Gochi volteó para ver como Draco ya caminaba dándoles la espalda

- ¡Adiós DRAKYPOOH! – gritó y pudo ver como el chico cerraba los puños, luego volteo a ver al viejo director quien amablemente la señalaba la entrada, invitándola a pasar, lo cual ella hizo con gusto, una vez adentro Dumbledore la ofreció un asiento

- Gracias director –respondió Gochi a la invitación tomando asiento y mirando a su alrededor, todo era tal y como lo vio en las películas, como lo imagino tras leer cada libro, cada fic…

- Fue un placer – dijo el viejo mientras rodeaba su escritorio y tomaba asiento en su silla

Luego silencio, Gochi miraba el lugar con una mezcla de asombro y felicidad, los retratos de antiguos directores que le devolvían la mirada y algunos hasta le guiñaban un ojo, la percha de Fawkes, incluso los pensaderos en los viejos pero por demás elegantes estantes que llenaban el recinto, mientras, el director la veía a ella, ya sabía que pasaba, ya antes había vivido algo parecido, pero en lugar de una chica, fueron dos muchachos los que "cayeron" en ese mundo y quien los había encontrado no fue otro que el mayor rival de quien había encontrado a esta chica

- Así que señorita…

- Dígame Gochi, así me conocen mis amigos -^,^-

- Señorita Gochi… podría decirme ¿Como ha llegado aquí?

- o.o No lo se… yo estaba frente a mi computadora y de pronto ¡ZAAAAZ! me desmayo y Drakypooh me encuentra.

- Ya veo… ¿Le gustaría un dulce de limón? – ofreció el viejo y Gochi sin pensarlo tomó uno y se lo llevó de inmediato a la boca

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

- Eso no pasó, eso no pasó, eso no paso... – los suaves murmullos que daba un joven eran amortiguados por el chorro de agua calida que mojaba su cuerpo, se sentía extraño, enojado, confuso, maravillado, decepcionado, toda sensación posible cruzaba o había cruzado ya por su cuerpo y mente

Había tenido la experiencia mas extraña de su vida, la más detestable, la más asquerosa… pero también la más excitante, la más bella… y eso era precisamente lo que le espantaba, saber que había hecho… "eso" con anda mas y nada menos que su mayor rival, Draco Malfoy

Llevaba ya media hora bajo la calida agua, tratando de borrar de su mente y su cuerpo el suceso, pero sin conseguirlo realmente, su cabello negro brillaba bajo el agua ocultando una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente, mientras que sus bellos ojos esmeraldas estaban cerrados

- ¡Vamos Harry, de seguro la piel ya se te hizo pasa de tanto estar bajo el agua! – Grito Ron Weasley, el mejor amigo de Harry, mientras esperaba su turno de tomar un baño

- ¡Vooooyyy! – respondió el moreno mientras cerraba el grifo y comenzaba a secarse, poco tardo en salir, ataviado en una pijama rojo oscuro con cuello negro de fina tela, un presente que su padrino le había hecho en su pasado cumpleaños

- Ya era hora Harry, pensé que te habías arrugado tanto que te confundiría con Dobby al verte salir – le reclamo Ron mientras se rascaba su pelirroja cabellera

- Lo lamento Ron, no medí el tiempo – respondió Harry, Ron solo asintió, murmuro un "no hay problema amigo" y se metió a la ducha

Mientras el moreno se encaminó a su cama, acostándose y echándole una ultima mirada a la habitación antes de dormir, vio a sus cinco compañeros de habitación, Tres de ellos vestían pijamas parecidas a la suya, pero uno vestía solo un pequeño pantalón corto que le llegaba poco arriba de las rodillas y una camiseta sin mangas, exhaló, sin duda sus compañeros formaban un grupo peculiar… además, no estaba de buen humor como para entablar alguna platica con ellos, sobretodo porque habían sido ellos los culpables de lo que le había pasado esa noche

- Buenas noches – se despidió y todos le respondieron

Harry cerró los ojos y pronto el sueño le alcanzó… un sueño donde unos ojos plateados y cabellos dorados le perseguían, le aterraban, le incitaban…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

La calidez de la cama le impedía levantarse, sin duda habían pasado hace mucho los 5:00 am.hora a la que generalmente se ponía de pie, tomaba un baño, comía algo y partía rumbo a la facultad ¿Por qué no la habían levantado si se le hizo tarde? "¡Bah! Que mas da, necesito el descanso" pensó mientras se acomodaba en la cama, pero sin lograr dormir de nuevo, podía sentir el sol posarse en su rostro y, muy a su pesar, abrió los ojos

- ¡¡KYAAAAAA!!

Gritó, gritó tan fuerte que pensó que de seguro sus compañeros en la facultad la habían escuchado. Miró a su alrededor, pero no reconocía el lugar, estaba rodeada de paredes de piedra negra muy oscura y lúgubre, en una de ellas reposaba una antorcha en la cual ardía un pequeño fuego azul

"Bien… tranquila, piensa Gochi, ¿Segura que no oliste los calcetines de tu tío y por eso estas alucinando de nuevo?

La chica comenzó a divagar entre sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta que no estaba sola

----------

----------

Listo ^^Sep, se que ya tengo muchos fics activos, pero no pude resistir hacer uno por mi aniversario en ff.net, ojala y les guste, será corto [4 caps a lo mucho, creo]

Iba a ser un one-shot, pero creo que no, tenia tantas cosas que hacer en la escuela que no lo termine =P, pero bueno, prometo actualizar Torbellino la next week

Y ya vienen las locuras!!

Cuídense,

Ja Nee!!


	2. Capitulo 2

**¡FELIZ ANIVERSARIO!**

_By: Gochi Glay Lover_

== **_Yaoi & Hetero_** ==

-- Los personajes que aparecen en este fic, son usados sin fines de lucro y pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, exceptuando los que son míos, los cuales indico al final --

**Capitulo 2**

Abrió los ojos, aun se sentía muy cansado y algo débil y no era para menos, no considerando lo que le había pasado la noche pasada ¿Quién pensaría que se encontraría con algo así en pleno vuelo?

Se puso de píe y tras coger una toalla y algunas prendas se metió a ducharse, en momentos así agradecía que los Slytherin tuvieran habitaciones individuales, sabía que los alumnos de las otras casas compartían una habitación por grado y el no soportaría algo así.

No tardo mucho en estar arreglado y listo para otro día más de clases, si bien era verdad que no tenía muchas ganas de salir a estudiar con la bola de incompetentes que eran sus compañeros, tampoco podía faltar, después de todo era prefecto y si no cumplía Snape le colgaría de aro mas alto en el estadio.

Bajo a desayunar y justo cuando entró al comedor sus ojos se toparon con un par luces del color verde esmeralda mas puro, o eso pensó el, ya que las "luces" no eran otra cosa que las bellas pupilas de cierto morocho que se encontraba sentado en la mesa de los leones.

Ambos chicos se vieron por un momento pero rápidamente apartaron sus miradas, Draco camino hacía su mesa y Harry comenzó a comer mas rápido, ninguno de los dos había olvidado "eso" y se sentían realmente incómodos en la presencia del otro.

Todos estaban tan sumidos en sus actividades que, cuando un grito de terror llegó a sus oídos, la mayor parte, por no decir todos, terminaron con le desayuno encima, el periódico roto o lo que fuese que estuviesen haciendo estropeado.

El alumnado de inmediato se puso de pie tratando de averiguar lo que pasaba, pero al voltear a ver al director notaron que seguía comiendo tranquilamente como si dicho grito no se hubiera escuchado.

Los demás maestros era otro asunto, la mayoría miraban a su alrededor tratando de encontrar la fuente de tan espantoso grito, incluso Snape miraba de reojo a todos lados, tratando de encontrar una razón para el anterior grito

- ¿Profesor...? – comenzó McGonagall mientras observaba aun como los alumnos poco a poco se sentaban de nuevo pero con algo de reserva

- Oh Minerva, ¿Ya probó estos pastelillos brinca-cabezas? Están muy buenos, ayer los mande traer directamente de la tienda de "Sortilegios Weasley", es una suerte que no se hayan acabado ¿Quiere uno?– comentó el director sin darle importancia al tono de preocupación que tenía su colega mientras se llevaba un pastelillo sabor choco-calabaza a la boca e inmediatamente su cabeza comenzaba a dar leves saltos sobre sus hombros con cada bocado

- No gracias Albus, lo que me refiero es que... – dejó sin terminar la frase mientras esperaba a que la cabeza del viejo director regresara a su sitio

- ¡Oh, eso! No te preocupes, no ha de tardar en bajar – respondió Dumbledore con una sonrisa mientras tomaba otro pastelillo color naranja con motas cafés

-----

- ¡Hola! – un fuerte grito interrumpió sus pensamientos, de inmediato volteo su rostro y se encontró frente a unos ojos tan negros como la mismísima noche

- ¿Quién eres tu? ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto Gochi a la dueña de esos intensos ojos negros, mientras que sus propios ojos castaño oscuro recorrían de hito a hito la pequeña silueta que se encontraba frente a ella

- ¿No sabes donde estas? o.O ¿Estas dopada? – preguntó con una voz tierna pero que tenía un claro tono de travesura

- ¬0¬ ¡Claro que no! – respondió Gochi mientras se quitaba la sabana y se ponía de pie, mirando a su alrededor, la habitación no estaba del todo mal, las paredes eran de piedra negra y había una antorcha apagada en la pared en frente a la puerta, además estaba la cama con doseles que tenían grabados siluetas de diferentes animales míticos tales como dragones y unicornios, a estos últimos les guardaba un especial cariño al ser la mascota representativa de su Facultad, además de un escritorio amplio y bello, un guardarropa y algunas cosas mas que no se preocupó por ver, ya que su mirada de nuevo estaba posada en la pequeña silueta que le había preguntado si se encontraba bajo el influjo de alguna clase de alucinógeno, entonces lo recordó, como había estado escribiendo hasta tarde en su computadora y de pronto ¡PAS! fue a para en el mundo de Harry Potter... y no cualquier mundo, SU MUNDO, el mundo de su fic, ¡El que estaba escribiendo en el momento en que se desmayo!... entonces observó con mayor detenimiento a la pequeña figura frente a ella... si mal no recordaba ella no formaba parte del fic que escribía, ¿Qué hacía ahí?

- Hogwarts... – murmuro aun con la mirada fija en esos ojos negros y la silueta salto de alegría

- ¡Has recordado! Me alegro... .Ya me empezaba a preocupar por tu salud mental, Soy Elhaym Snape, pero puedes llamarme Elly – le dijo la niña de negros ojos y castaña cabellera mientras le extendía la mano para saludarla

Gochi respondió al saludo aun sin poder creerlo, estaba frente a Elhaym Snape, hija de Faye y Severus Snape, en verdad era idéntica a como la había visualizado "¡Claro idiota, TU la creaste para Torbellino!" se golpeó mentalmente mientras soltaba la mano de la pequeña, quien parecía estar cerca de los 7 años...

- ¡Ah, lo olvidaba! Dumbledore-sama me pidió que viniera y te llevara al comedor, así que necesito que te cambies, hay ropa limpia en el armario, por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Puedes decirme Gochi – contesto la aludida mientras caminaba descalza hacía el armario indicado y miraba dentro "Oh-Mi-Dios" pensó de inmediato la chica y no era para menos, había toda clase de atuendos, desde vestidos de gala y pantalones de mezclilla hasta túnicas de lujo y trajes de baño, todo acomodado impecablemente, seguramente obra de los elfos domésticos, miró fijamente cada prenda, no tenía ni la mas remota idea que rayos vestir

- Yo te recomendaría una túnica – le comento Elly acercándose y mirando el gran repertorio de túnicas, capas y demás ropa que había en el armario, Gochi asintió sintiéndose un poco estúpida y tomó una bella túnica negra con aplicaciones color verde azulado, su color favorito, luego se dirigió al baño, tomó una ducha rápida y salio vistiendo uno pantalón de vestir negro y una blusa de manga corta algo ceñida al cuerpo, de color blanco, se puso la túnica y se miro al espejo, se sentía tan extraña, jamás había vestido algo así, lo mas parecido había sido una toga el día de su graduación del bachillerato, por suerte esta vez no usaría un birrete

- ¿Lista? – preguntó Elly viendo como la chica se acomodaba el cabello aun un poco húmedo en una coleta sencilla y se colocaba sus viejas gafas

- Lista – afirmo Gochi y siguió a Elly fuera de su habitación que se encontraba según recordaba, en el segundo piso, era una habitación sencilla, oculta tras el cuadro de un viejo mago que dormitaba en una hamaca mágica que no necesitaba estar colgada de los extremos a algún árbol y cuyo ocupante tenía el sombrero puntiagudo tapándole parte de la cara y en la boca mordía una espiga de trigo

Ambas caminaron hasta estar frente a las enormes puertas que conducían al gran comedor, Gochi se detuvo y estuvo a punto de abrirla, pero Elly le detuvo

- No es por ahí, ven, sígueme – aun algo confusa Gochi siguió a la niña, hasta un puertita disimulada en la pared, Elly sacó, tras pronunciar una palabras en la oreja derecha de su conejo-bolsa, una pequeña varita apenas mayor a los diez centímetros y tocó tres veces la puerta, la cual se abrió y las condujo a una pequeña sala la cual Gochi de inmediato identifico como la sala en la que se habían reunido los campeones de cada colegio después de ser seleccionados por el cáliz de fuego en el libro cuatro

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – pregunto la mayor aun sin saber que rayos hacían ah

- Dumbledore te llamara – respondió Elly al tiempo que salía por una puerta que Gochi bien sabía a donde conducía

-----

"Ya casi es la hora" pensó Dumbledore dando un breve sorbo a su copa repleta de jerez, aun estaba algo sorprendido por la aparición de la muchacha que se hacía llamar Gochi, todavía podía recordar como la noche anterior había intentado usar en ella la poción modifica- recuerdos y el hechizo "Memento memoria adaptatus" pero no había servido en ella, aun no entendía el porque, pero al ver que no podía cambiar sus recuerdos, decidió hacerla prometer que no diría de donde venía a lo cual ella había aceptado con gusto

Dio otro leve sorbo a su bebida, aun no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionarían los demás, a ningún maestro se lo había comentado, además, Gochi le había dicho que no deseaba estar de estudiante, que mientras estuviera ahí solo deseaba eso, estar, tener un lugar donde quedarse hasta encontrar la manera de volver a su "mundo", ese era el motivo por el que no le había mandado comprar sus cosas, eso si, necesitaba al menos, conseguir una varita y un conocimiento básico, por lo que le propuso también que tuviera un tutor

Justo en ese momento una pequeña figura apareció desde la puerta detrás de la mesa de los maestros, era el momento, así que se levant

- Queridos alumnos, les informo que el día de hoy estamos de manteles largos...

Draco vio como el director comenzaba un discurso y entonces supo exactamente lo que ocurriría y estaba cien por ciento seguro que tenía que ver con cierta morena que apenas ayer había salvado en su escoba

- Tengo el gusto de informarles de una visita que tendremos por algún tiempo, no formara parte de nuestro cuerpo estudiantil, así que no comiencen a discutir sobre que casa ocupara...

Como era costumbre, los murmullos comenzaron a expandirse por todo el lugar, la mayoría especulaba sobre la identidad de la visita "ojala y que sea un chico buenote" dejo escapar Parvati y ella junto con Lavender soltaron unas risitas estúpidas, Ron miraba al director mientras comentaba a Harry y Herm lo mucho que deseaba que esa visita fuera alguien interesante, ya que este curso estaba resultando de lo mas aburrido

- ... Así que, si me permiten...

Justo en ese momento una silueta de estatura mediana salió de la puerta que había detrás de los maestros, iba vestida con una túnica negra que llevaba aplicaciones verdes, usaba lentes y portaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

"Oh no, ella otra vez no..." – pensó Draco al ver quien era la visita

- ¿Podrías presentarte? – le pidió el director al tiempo que le cedía la palabra

- Claro, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Fátima, pero pueden llamarme Gochi, ojala y nos llevemos bien – saludo la joven mientras daba una pequeña inclinación de cabeza a los alumnos

- Vaya, si tiene nombre después de todo – murmuró Draco por lo bajo mientras miraba a la recién llegada, no lucía tan desaliñada como el día anterior en que la vio mientras trataba de olvidarse de... "eso"

Sin pensarlo volteo levemente hacía la mesa de los leones y vio como el causante de su dolor de cabeza platicaba con sus amigos el comadreja y la sangresucia

- Bien muchachos, eso era todo, espero que la traten con respeto y le ayuden en todo lo que necesite

Y tras esto todos los alumnos comenzaron a salir rumbo a sus respectivas clases mientras Gochi caminaba hacía el viejo director

- Bien, creo que necesitaras por lo menos una varita, así que... – el director volteo a la multitud de alumnos que salían en ese momento del comedor y vio al indicado para el trabajo

- ¡Shindou! – llamó el director y un joven de rosada cabellera volteo de inmediato, Gochi al verle no podía creerlo, frente a ella estaba ni mas ni menos que Shuichi Shindou, protagonista de Gravitation, pero el no debería estar ahí ya que en el fic que estaba escribiendo antes de llegar adentro del libro no aparecía, el aparecía en Kiss Shining, ¡¿Qu rayos hacía ahí?!

Como en un reflejo volteo su cabeza y busco entre la multitud a un muchacho, al cual no tardo en vislumbrar, cerca de la puerta y perforándole con sus ojos dorados, se encontraba Yuki Eiri, el novio del pelirrosa que llegaba en ese momento a su lado

- ¿Se le ofrece algo Profesor Dumbledore? – preguntó Shuichi y el director asinti

- Así es joven Shindou, me preguntaba si haría el favor de acompañar a la señorita... – se interrumpió y volteo a ver a la chica, no tenía idea de su apellido

- Salinas, pero mejor dejemos las formalidades y díganme solamente Gochi – contestó la chica sonriendo mientras ambos asentían

- Bueno, como te decía, ¿Podría acompañar a Gochi a comprar algunas cosas al callejón Diagon?

- ¡Claro! – gritó efusivamente el muchacho

- Perfecto, síganme, podrán tomar la chimenea desde mi oficina

Así, ambos jóvenes siguieron al director por los pasillos hasta llegar a la gárgola que conducía al despacho del viejo hombre, no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando ya estaban en la chimenea del Caldero Chorreante

- Uuggh... cuando leía que se te revolvía el estomago en estos viajecitos, jamás pensé que fuera tanto... grrr... que nauseas... – se dijo Gochi por lo bajo cuando salio por la chimenea y esperó a que la figura del otro chico apareciera, para lo cual no tuvo que esperar mucho, con una sonrisa de oro y los ojos brillantes de felicidad, Shuichi aparecía en la chimenea

- Es genial, ¿No es verdad? Creo que jamás me cansare de viajar así – dijo mientras sacudía su túnica donde se observaba el escudo de la casa del león

- ¬.¬ OK... Si tú lo dices... – respondió Gochi y ambos comenzaron a caminar a la puerta que conducía al callejón y, tras golpear los ladrillos correctos, el pasaje se abrió ante ellos

- O0O ¡¡¡WOOOOPPEEEEE!!! – Exclamó Gochi al ver la callejuela llena de tiendas que se extendía frente a ellos, cientos de brujas y magos de todas las edades iban de allí para allá con toda clase de paquetes

- ¿Sorprendente, nee? – preguntó Shuichi y Gochi solo pudo asentir, entonces sacó de su bolsa una pequeña lista de las cosas que Dumby, como cariñosamente siempre le había llamado, la había encargado comprar

- Veamos... aquí dice que... compre un par de libros, una varita, una lechuza... algunas chuchearías... y... ¿Algunos dulces de limón y grajeas de todos los sabores? – dijo por lo bajo, extrañada de la ultima petición del hombre

- Yep, al director le gustan mucho los dulces, en lo personal prefiero los pockys de fresa, pero bueno, cada quien su golosina – le comentó Shuichi a Gochi mientras se dirigían a Flourish & Blotts

- Supongo... aahh... a veces no entiendo como rayos no le ha pegado la diabetes al pobre viejo... con tanto dulce que se mete... – Le dijo Gochi y Shuichi solo soltó una carcajada mientras entraban a la vieja tienda repleta de libros, grandes, pequeños, gordos, flacos, ruidosos, brillantes, saltarines, e infinidad de otros calificativos para los miles y miles de libros que se encontraban en el lugar

- Ok... aquí dice que debo comprar... "Magically: La historia de la magia para gente sin tiempo libre para leer", "Guía y uso de los hechizos básicos", "Pociones: El arte de meter todo en un caldero sin hacerlo explotar", "Guía ilustrada de las criaturas mágicas", "Hocus Pocus: Libro de todo lo que se ha olvidado meter en títulos como: Magically: La historia de la magia para gente sin tiempo libre para leer, Guía y uso de los hechizos básicos, Pociones: El arte de meter todo en un caldero sin hacerlo explotar o Guía ilustrada de las criaturas mágicas"... ¬0¬ ¿Que clase de lista estúpida es esta...? – preguntó Gochi al leer el ultimo título, pero decidiendo que no quería problemas compró todo tal y como se lo habían pedido

- Y ahora... ¿A dónde? – preguntó Gochi y el pelirrosa solo indico una tienda ruidosa y cercana

- ¿El emporio de las lechuzas?... buuueeeno... – ambos caminaron y pronto estuvieron dentro y mientras Gochi observaba a las lechuzas eligiendo a su mensajera, Shuichi miraba a los conejos mágicos de varios colores que brincaban en su jaula

- Creo que me llevare esta – indico Gochi tras un rato de mirar, la dueña del lugar caminó hacía ella y sonrió mientras observaba a la lechuza que había escogido, era de un color negro con vetas blancas y grises

- Buena elección, este pequeño es muy listo – le indico mientras descolgaba la jaula y se la entregaba tras recibir el dinero, mientras, el pelirrosa había comprado un conejito saltarín de color rosa murmurando algo como "A Sakuma-san le encantara"

Así estuvieron un rato más, comprando y paseando hasta que, cerca de una hora después, llegó el turno de ir a Ollivanders, Gochi siempre había amado dejar esa tienda hasta el último en sus historias y amaba que otros lo hicieran, el viejo Ollivander le caía muy bien

Ambos muchachos entraron haciendo sonar la campanilla que estaba sobre la puerta, los dos estaban maravillados, hasta que un ruido como el que se hacía cuando se aclaraba alguien la garganta les regreso a la realidad

- Oh, disculpe – dijo veloz Shuichi haciendo una inclinación de cabeza muy pronunciada

- No hay problema joven Shindou... siempre es un placer atender a los jóvenes magos... ¡Oh! ¿Qué tenemos aquí?... Una carita que me parece no reconozco, ¿Cuál es su nombre pequeña dama? – preguntó el viejo al notar la presencia de Gochi, la cual sonrió ampliamente...

- Soy Fátima, pero puede llamarme Gochi señor – respondió la chica

- Pues mucho gusto Gochi... ¿Te apetece un dulce? – Gochi aceptó con gusto, si, definitivamente este era su fic, solo en ellos el señor Ollivander era tan amable y caritativo

- Bien, veamos... – dijo el viejo mago mientras invocaba unas cintas de medir y comenzaba a sacar medidas hasta de donde no, al poco tiempo se detuvieron y desaparecieron, mientras el mago se iba a la trastienda y regresaba con algunas cajas

- Bien, veamos, prueba con esta – le pidió a la chica, quien, al tomarla y agitarla, vio como una lámpara cercana estallaba en mil pedazos, esparciendo vidrios por doquier

- Nop... – murmuro el mago retirándole la varita de las manos para casi de inmediato proporcionarle otra...

Uno, dos... diez minutos y tal parecía que no encontrarían una varita para la chica, cuando el viejo, saco, de la parte mas baja del estante mas arrinconado de todo su establecimiento, una cajita de color caoba, muy sencilla

- Veamos si esta pequeña... – abrió la caja y de ella sacó una hermosísima varita, de color café muy oscuro, Gochi la tomó y sintió el calorcito en su cuerpo que le indicaba que esta era la buena, entonces la agitó y, en lugar de las chispas que generalmente hubieran salido, unos chorros cafés bañaron al par de magos junto a ella, las cajas, la tienda en general

- WoW... – murmuró Gochi -... Esto es... ¡Chocolate! – gritó emocionada lamiéndose las puntas de los dedos donde había resbalado parte del delicioso liquido

- Vaya, vaya... no pensé que realmente fuera a funcionar, esa varita ha estado en mi tienda prácticamente desde su apertura... pensé que jamás encontraría su dueño, considerando, claro, que fue hecha para fines de broma y cháchara, creo que estaba borracho el día que la hice...

- o.O ??... ¿Qué? ¡¿Pues de que diablos esta hecha?! – pregunto la chica, que no paraba de mirar su nueva varita

- ... Si mal no recuerdo... lo cual puede estar mal considerando el estado de embriaguez en el que la hice... creo que esta hecha de madera de manzano mezclado con galleta, el centro es del mas puro cacao elfico, mide 32 centímetros y es flexible, si mal no recuerdo, la hice para jugarle una broma a un viejo amigo, no se como rayos fue a para aquí o como es que funciona

Ahora si que esto estaba raro... ni en sus más alocados sueños habría imaginado meter una varita con cualidades tan estúpidas... ¡Y lo peor es que funcionaba! La levantó y pronunció el primer hechizo que record

- Lumos – una luz de tamaño considerable coronó la punta achocolatada de su varita

- Vaya, es genial, parece un pocky de chocolate – mencionó emocionado el pelirrosa, entonces miró su reloj, ya se acercaba la hora de la comida y aun no visitaban la tienda de dulces para comprar los encargos del viejo mago

-----

Ya por la tarde fue cuando regresaron al castillo, cargados de un sinnúmero de golosinas además de los encargos del director, caminaban por el pasillo cuando una sombra se les aproximo y antes de que ninguno pudiera reaccionar la morena desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno

----------

----------

Listo, he aquí el nuevo cap de Feliz Aniversario… si, se que esta extraño, pero es que todo el fic estara medio loco, aun así lamento mucho la tardanza en actualizar, pero la escuela y otros fics reclamaban mi atención, así que como dicen, todo a su tiempo, y, por suerte, este es el de Feliz A.

Agradezco los reviews de:

**Gala Snape**.- Si, la idea la había tenido hace mucho, pero pos bueno, ¿Que mejor oportunidad que en mi aniversario en FF.net?

**MEIKO**.- Gracias por tus comentarios, como has visto, aun no tengo la chance de conocer a Harry, solo a Draco, Dumby y algunos personajes de mis fics como Elly o Shuichi [Gravitation], ojala y no te confundas, tratare de no darles tanta vuelta =) … pero como viste, algo me paso… adivina quien ira a defenderme?

**Paola**.- Pues bien, sobre si Harry y Draco… bueno eso ni yo lo se… acabo de entrar XD… gracias por tu apoyo

**f**.- Pos si, lindo Drakypooh

**Akari Sakurazuka**.- Bueno, algunas locuras ya han empezado, otras están por venir, solo que necesitaba este capítulo paja sobre las compras

**Amaly Malfoy**.- Gracias, me alegra ver que apoyas mi trabajo a pesar de que es algo flojo y para ser sincera apesta frente a otro que he leído y han sido mi inspiración, sobre lo de "eso" pos es algo que no soltare por lo pronto… quizás sea eso, quizás no, depende. Ya espero pronto actualizar mis demás fics, ya mero acabo el nuevo de Kiss Shining y bueno, ya veremos, hay mucho que tengo que hacer… y si, lo se, de seguro has de pensar que soy una irresponsable por crear fics sin haber acabado otros, pero el motivo es simple, si tengo una idea no puedo escribir otra cosa si no la saco primero de mi mente [de hecho tengo un fic nuevo de Yugioh., con eso te digo todo --] NO ME LINCHES!!!

**BISHOUJO-HENTAI**.- Gracias, me agrada que te gustara, si, yo también espero que siga y siga y siga… [media hr después] …y siga y siga y siga… [dos horas, 23 minutos después] …y siga y siga y siga…

nynia.- Gracias por leer mi trabajo, me da gusto que te haya empezado a llamar la atención hacia una historia gracias a mi fic, =) Seguro me echare una vuelta por tus fics

**Inquisidora**.- Si, creo que a todos quienes escribimos aquí nos encanta imaginar, por algo podemos crear historias así =) Gracias por tu apoyo al fic, me da gusto veré que te identificas conmigo, gracias!

Ahora si, le dejo, tengo mucho que escribir y poco tiempo pa hacerlo

Me fui yendo

Ja Ne!!


End file.
